


In Your Arms

by rankarana



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sexual Content, Not actually an AU!, buff umi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wanting that Umi muscle meets the morning after of (what she hopes is more than) a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Someone like her is destined to shine. Someone like her is destined to give it her all, and light up the stage with her presence alone. Someone like her is destined to work tirelessly, chasing that ever-glowing dream of idolhood, and not be led astray by anything–

“Except Umicchi’s muscles.”

“Shuuuut up, Nozomi.” Today, Nico has so far walked into a wall, tripped over twice during practice, and just lost an arm-wrestle to Nozomi, and at least two of those were caused by staring at one of her precious second-year kouhai.

The last one was because she was thinking about her instead.

“Oh, come onnn! You’d have to be, like, our dear president to not notice you  _oglin’_ her guns,” Nozomi teases, flexing a little for a deeply unappreciative Nico.

“Look, if anything, it’s the opposite of that. Umi’s got the looks and all, but—the muscles just aren’t  _idolish_. They look weird. You can even, like, kind of see how her uniform’s tight on her, and not in… the normal way. If you get my drift.”

“The drift bein’ that you’re staring at Umicchi’s pythons?”

“I pay attention to how my juniors look! It’s what a responsible, experienced idol should do—“

“And you pay extra special attention when you got the hunch that a girl could pick you up with one hand.”

Nico gets halfways to standing up and slamming the table but then realises that’s exactly what Nozomi  _wants_  her to do, so instead she leans in, glares an unflappable and widely smiling Osakan right in the eyes, and tells her, “Nozomi, I will eat your tarot cards.”

“You ain’t got the belly for it, Nicocchi. You ain’t strong enough. You gotta get those gains—“ Nico makes a dive for the deck, Nozomi lifts it up and into the air, and Nico ends up smacking her face into the table of the Idol Research Society, before sitting back down like an obedient, if angry, child who knows she’s been cornered. Nozomi at least tends to not torture her prey once they admit defeat.

“Aaanyway. Party at Elicchi’s tonight!”

“Oh. Yeah,” Nico responds, with all the enthusiasm a kinkshamed idol can muster.

“Maybe  _she’ll_ come in somethin’ nice and loose and sleeveless, and you can get a good look at her physique, glimmerin’ in the moonlight…”

Yazawa Nico screams.

 

* * *

 

 

Light is filtering through the window, the birds are chirping, the kids are fortunately asleep, and Nico feels  _trapped_. This isn’t an unfamiliar feeling for her, but normally it’s more on a psychological level, rather than literally having the arms of another woman, currently asleep, tightly wrapped around her and refusing to let go.

Sure, she’d wanted to sleep with an idol ever since she realised a. what sex was, and b. that she was pretty fucking gay, but she hadn’t exactly imagined that the outlet for that fantasy would be  _Sonoda Umi_.

Last night  _should_ be a blur, but it’s not. Well, mostly. Parts of it don’t make any sense to her, but she does remember Honoka breaking  a very expensive dish, Rin and Hanayo leaving early and Maki desperately following them, and then… yeah, posters everywhere, a small, not really that comfortable bed, and shitty curtains, this is definitely her room. Umi came back to hers, and after that–

Right now, she’s looking for an excuse. She wants to say she snuck some of Eli’s stash of vodka again last night, but that’s not true, and she fucking  _knows_  it. In fact, she’s about eighty—no, seventy percent, give herself the benefit of the doubt—alright, seventy-five percent sure she was the one who made the moves on the younger girl, and that’s…

Well, Nico-nii  _is_ the cutest idol in the universe, so yeah, totally makes sense that Umi, a sexually repressed probably deep-in-the-closet bundle of awkwardness, couldn’t resist her. But Umi is—well, she’s Umi. The girl feels like a living cultural relic, and Nico is pretty sure eating her out probably was an act of, like, defilation.

Which is kinda hot when she thinks of it like that, but it’s seriously not helping with this overwhelming feeling of _totally fucking up_.

Also? Those are totally Umi’s bare boobs pressing up against her back. It’s enough to make her stop softly trying to slip out of Umi’s arms – Umi’s  _toned_  arms, those same arms she was ‘ogling’ (Nozomi, get out of her head  _right now_ ) earlier are wrapped around her, and even when the girl is asleep she looks and  _feels_ strong; and Nico is terrified that this is  _her thing_ , especially when she remembers poking and kissing them last night.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh.

For one thing, if she was properly drunk, (like that one time when Eli ended up explaining Eurovision to her and Nozomi and forced them to watch every Russian entry from the last 20 years) she’d at least have that thing where her memory of last night comes back slowly and in pieces and even then it’s still all kind of faded and stuff, rather than vividly remembering every single little thing, every touch and ever kiss, like she just didn’t  _want_  to forget.

“Mnh,” Umi groans, and at least Nico is pretty sure that if  _she_ didn’t imbibe any  _impure substances_ , Umi probably didn’t either. That, and her parents seem to give her sake all the time, so she’s probably built up some resistance, so—yeah, she didn’t take advantage of a drunk girl! That’s great, Nico can already feel her day getting better and better.

Also, that was a really cute groan, and Nico realises she shouldn’t be surprised, because Umi’s voice when they were doing it was—

“Mrmrmh.” Oh god, Umi’s going to wake up. Nico doesn’t even just mean this in the short term, either – there’s going to have to be a point in the future, sometime sooner or later, where Umi wakes up and probably remembers just as much as Nico does, and then Nico’s going to have to have a lot of explaining to do because it’s  _always_ her who has to justify herself, and never anyone else, and the only thing that’s stopping her from having her built-up resentment ruin her morning for her is that Umi’s just squeezed her tighter, and Nico’s more or less entirely stopped resisting. Giving in  _is_ good sometimes, and Nico reaches up… well, the best she can, one arm is trapped in Umi’s hug, but she still goes for Umi’s forearm, giving it a squeeze. A  _caress_. Nozomi was, as ever, completely right.

“–Mmh?”

The sound sends a chill down Nico’s spine, as she realises her greedy little squeeze probably managed to raise Umi from her slumber, and suddenly she’s launched into a whirlwind of panic. She forgot her facial treatment! She didn’t even take off yesterday’s makeup, she must look like a  _mess_ , and Umi’s going to see her like this, and maybe she should try to get out of bed and grab her younger siblings and just  _run_.

“Ni… co?”

Her stomach turns.

“Yeeees…?”

“—Yazawa-senpai,” Umi mumbles.

“That’s cold.” They’re both naked in the same bed, and Nico ended up being her little spoon.  _Way_ too late for calling her by her last name.

“Nico.” She expected to shiver whenever Umi actually said her name, but actually it’s mostly the same as normal! That, or she’s just busy getting the shakes over everything else Umi says and does.

“Better!”

And after that, there’s silence, Nico happy to see that Umi’s at as much of a loss as she is—and more than that, she’s not moving her arms from around the smaller girl. Right now, Nico  can feel Umi’s breath on the back of her neck, which kind of becomes less sensual and more weirdly unnerving after three minutes of absolute quiet.

“Y’know—“

“Nico, you were my first… Ah. My apologies for interrupting.”

“I didn’t really have anything to say anyway,” Nico admits. She just wanted to make things less awkward, because she’s not sure if they’re still in the same bed because Umi wants them to be, or because Nico can see where Umi neatly folded her jacket and placed it on Nico’s desk, and where Nico threw the rest of her clothes afterwards. “And—yeah, you told me that last night. Several times! Don’t worry, I believe you.”

“Ah,” and with that Umi squeezes Nico a little tighter, and Nico is about to die, and that’s only half because of happiness. A tap to the blue-haired girl’s arm thankfully makes her loosen the death grip just a bit.

“So, uh, you don’t want to choke me? Yet?”

“—no, I don’t think so.”

This is going much, much better than Nico expected, even if right now a part of her in the back of her head is telling her that this is  _such a terrible idea_  on just about  _every single level_ , and if Nozomi manages to figure out what’s going on Nico knows her life will literally be over, but… yeah, maybe it’s worth it, just to lie here in Umi’s arms (not like  _that_ , y’know, just—by her side! In her grasp. Fuck.) for a while.

Maybe she should even, like, ask Umi out.

That proposition is kind of scary, though, and Nico-nii doesn’t make rash decisions! She needs at  _least_ half an hour’s worth of focus and alone time to think it over.

“Want some breakfast?” Good a way to get that as any.

“I wouldn’t want to impose on you more than I already have.” Which is sweet of her, but last night’s  _imposition_  was pretty, uh,  _impressive_. Nico wonders if Umi always gets like that, and kind of wants to find out.

“I’m the host! And your senpai.”

“At least let me help.”

“Noooooo. Plus you’re naked!”

“So are you,” Umi notes, as she buries her face into Nico’s neck.

Nico is tempted to throw on an apron and nothing else, but she doesn’t want to accidentally scar an early-waking Cotaro for life. “Look, I at least have cooking-breakfast clothes!”

“You mean pyjamas?”

“Yes! Exactly. Those things. C’mon, Umi. You know you want a Special Smile Yazawa Family Breakfast!” Umi is left speechless at this, as far as Nico can tell, and that’s a good thing? Maybe? “I guess can throw a pickled plum or something in there,” and this earns an approving noise. Nico really hopes she  _has_ that plum now.

 

* * *

 

Extracting herself from Umi’s arms is hard, though, especially when it becomes clear that neither of them totally wants to let go, even without saying a word – and getting dressed in front of her, even into something as not exactly  _sexy_ as her fluffy pink pyjamas,  seems even harder, because for all her quiet dignity, Nico can  _feel_ Umi’s eyes on her, and there’s a brief moment where Nico looks back, and their eyes meet, and she wonders if it’s even worth going to make them food.

“I’ll, uh, get you when it’s ready.” She  _totally_ should have said something about being hungry or thirsty or their appetites or  _something_.

The kitchen, at least, is totally normal, and Nico feels completely back in her element, ready to tackle the matter at hand like the responsible adult that she is. The stove clicks on, she lays out her ingredients, and quickly grabs her phone to check the time and whether or not Hanayo is screaming to her through texts about the hot new idol gossip on Twitter that she missed last night. 07:34 – actually, considering  _everything_ , she didn’t get much sleep, but Nico feels refreshed, and happy, and—

                _good luck~~~_

                _walked her home yet? ;)_

_you there Nicocchi?_

_:P :P :P :P :P_

_you must have gone straight to bed…_

_enjoy, Nicocchi ;D_

She very nearly drops her saucepan.

Actually asking Sonoda Umi to be her girlfriend suddenly got infinitely more intimidating.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at http://akibadetectives.tumblr.com/post/132623961265/jeweledbranchofhourai-okay-this-one-is-a-cheat


End file.
